Whataya Want From Me?
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: Gelphie. Songfic that takes place right before "Defying Gavity." Elphaba knows she needs to leave Oz to save it, but that doesn't make the task any easier.


**Title:** Whataya Want From Me?

**Author:**OneShotWonderment

**Fandom/Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Wicked / Glinda & Elphaba

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Words: **597

**Notes: **

- From Elphaba's POV!

Takes place right before "Defying Gravity"

- Lyrics bolded and from Adam Lambert's song, "Whatya Want From Me?" I didn't use all of the refrains, though.

**Summary: **

Gelphie. Songfic that takes place right before "Defying Gavity." Elphaba knows she needs to leave Oz to save it, but that doesn't make the task any easier.

**Disclaimer: **

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>It is hard to think with the pounding and shouting on the barricaded door. Glinda is clutching my hand tight in fear and apprehension. She doesn't deserve what I have inadvertently brought down upon her. She deserves to finish her years at Shiz in peace, without the constant threat of civil war hanging overhead. They all deserve that: Nessa, Boq, Fiyero, and Glinda. They deserve to live normal lives.<p>

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not. It's the Wizard who should be afraid…of me." Glinda and backs away from me slightly. Her eyes are wide in fear, not of me but _for_me. She knows me too well and I know her too well in return. She straightens her back and takes her place by my side once more. Her small hands reach out and grab my shoulders, forcing me to face her.

**"Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?" **

Glinda shakes my shoulders, desperation making it clear: She knows what I am thinking of doing and she does not approve. I push her hands away and step around her. She can't talk me out of this; it has to be done.

**"There might have been a time and I would give myself away. Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn, but now, here we are so whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"**

I turn back to my best friend. The Wizard has to be stopped. What the Wizard's doing is wrong, Glinda knows this. The blonde is standing a few paces behind me looking sad and resigned. She looks so lost. I can't leave her without giving her something to hold onto.

**"Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"**

Glinda smiles sadly with misty eyes and nods because she gets it. She gets me and understands that those vague promises are all I can truly give her right now. She, however, is not afraid of being unable to fulfill promises and her feelings flow free from her lips.

**"Yeah, it's plain to see that baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you. It's me, I'm a freak."** Glinda is not a freak, but she did not interrupt me so will not interrupt her even though I want to. Besides, Glinda's self-esteem, though important, is the least of our concerns judging by the banging on the door. **"But thanks for lovin' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly. There might have been a time when I would let you step away."** I take a step back in case she is planning on physical trying to stop, but she makes no further move. She just keeps going. **"I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life"**

A tear fall unbidden as Glinda steps into my personal space once more and hugs me for, what could be, the very last time. Words, much like my tears, come without conscious thought, but I don't care. **"Just don't give up on me. I won't let you down. No, I won't let you down."**

We break apart; both of us tearstained and tired. Glinda nods again and says without any real conviction, "You could still be with the Wizard. What you've worked and waited for."

Both of us know that working with the Wizard is not what I want to do nor is it what Oz needs me to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I hope you liked my first attempt at a Wicked fiction. It's short, but hopefully sweet. I have two more ideas in the works so expect to see some more from me. I was just listening to Adam the other day and thought this song was absolutely perfect for this pairing.

If you like this pairing please join the discussion at: (just copy, paste, and remove the underscores)

http:/_www_.fanforum._com/f88/witches-two-g-linda-elphaba-%7Bwicked%7D-1-%E2%80%9Cwhat-feeling-so-sudden-new-%E2%80%9D-made-our-shipper-heads-spin-63009556/


End file.
